


Can't Touch This

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doggy Style, F/M, Filth, Finn and Rey are Married, Finnrey, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, absolute filth, rey is an instigator, slightly dom finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Rey sends a very 'charged' text message to her husband at work. He races across town to get to his wife, HOWEVER, when he gets home, there is a catch......
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 33
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN KEEP YOUR FUCKING DYAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finn yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. He moved his feet back and forth on the floor making the office chair he was sitting in spin from side to side.  
It had been a long day in the office and he was ready to go home to relax.

A meeting had been called right before everyone was supposed to punch out for the day. The company’s numbers and figures were perfect, and everything was on track and ahead of schedule. But of course, his boss was never satisfied with anything. So he brought everyone in for a pointless meeting about how everyone needed to work harder to make things better.

Finn knew that there was always room for improvement, but this was going a bit overboard.

  
He glanced around the room and noticed that pretty much no one else was listening to their boss either. Just waiting for this dreadful meeting to be over with.  
Just then, Finn felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and immediately smiled when he saw who it was. 

  
Wifey: hey babe, headed home soon?

  
Finn blew his breath, if only. If only he didn’t have to sit through this stupid and pointless meeting. And even when five o’clock did roll around, his boss was one of those ‘the time doesn’t dismiss you, I do’ type of people.  
Finn rolled his eyes, thinking that that could end up being a possibility for this evening, when all he wanted to do was to get home to his loving wife.

  
Hubby: Soon hopefully. Solo’s on a power trip 

  
Wifey: oh, well that’s too bad. Because I bought this for you, but if you’re not going to be home in time, I’ll just take it off…  
Incoming photo….

Finn’s eyes almost popped out of his head, as he took his phone off of the table and put it underneath it instead. The picture displayed his wife Rey in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. Sporting an extremely tight fitting black lace push up bra and matching black thong. And in the picture she was laying on her stomach so he got a nice view of her adorable little backside. 

  
Hubby: Rey!! I’m at work

  
Finn began to text before his phone was bombarded with picture after picture of Rey in various and very suggestive positions. 

  
Finn swallowed, his mouth all of a sudden very dry. He had to get home, and he had to get home now. His little minx of a wife was driving him crazy in not only a public place, but a public place that he happened to work at.

  
The next time Finn’s phone went off, it was a video. Should he really open a video his wife sent him at work?

  
The thought came and went as he made sure the volume was turned all the way down on his phone before opening the video.  
Rey was laying on her back this time, smiling up at the camera. She was so beautiful it made Finn smile. And that body of hers was too great for words. He would make sure that he worshiped every inch of it the second he got out of the meeting which would be sooner hopefully rather than later.   
But Finn’s smile vanished as his eyes bugged out again as Rey slid her free had from her breasts, and drug them down her stomach as she reached into her underwear.

  
Finn immediately stood up and headed for the door.

  
“Where do you think you’re going Storm, the meetings not over” his boss said.  
Finn had to think of something quick and believable. Otherwise, he would have to turn around and walk back to his seat with a very noticeable tent going on in his pants.

  
“I got diarrhea” Finn said, as he walked out. 

  
The elevator button could not have been pushed harder, as Finn finally got impatient enough to take the stairs. Nine flights of stairs were indeed nothing compared to a man who was in dire need of being with his wife. As he got to the garage, he found in increasingly hard to do two things: One, get the key out of his pocket of his now very tight pants, and two, put his seatbelt on over a massive hard on.

  
But somehow he managed to do both as he pulled out of his spot in the garage and proceeded to make his way home.

  
He couldn’t think about anything but how to get home quicker when he noticed his phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes thinking that it was probably his boss telling him he was going to write him up in the morning or some other such nonsense. But then he saw on his screen that it was Rey.  
He answered the call and was about to tell her he was on his way, but he was immediately cut off with the sound of heavy breathing.

  
Finn gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could as he softly asked, “Rey…what are you doing?” All the while knowing full well what she was doing.

  
Rey’s breathing rate increased before she said, “Well you’re taking too long…and I need you now” she said her breathing quicken followed by a low moan.   
Finn swore this woman would be the death of him.

He was quickly losing his mind as his wife continued to torture him over the phone.

  
“I’ll be home in like two minutes!” Finn said loudly.

  
Rey gasped. “Oh love, I might be finished by then.”

  
She. Wouldn’t. Dare.

  
Finn didn’t know how he did it, but he did. He managed to not only get home without causing a wreck, and also for not coming in his pants.

Nearly getting out of the car before it was in park, Finn burst through the front door. Dropping his breifcase and kicking the door shut behind him all while trying to loosen his tie.  
  


"Rey?!" he called for his wife, expecting her to be there the moment he walked in the door. But she was no where to be found.

"Rey?!" he called for her again, then noticing his phone going off.

Wifey: If you want me, you have to find me :))

Finn was absolutely certain he was going to explode right then and there. He desperately searched everywhere for her. The kitchen, the living room. Then running upstairs and checking all of the rooms. Then the bathroom snatching the shower curtain back, wanting more than anything to find her.

Running back downstairs not sure where else to check, he ended up hearing a faint giggle coming from the hallway closet. 

Slowly approaching the door, he snatched it open to reveal his wife crouched down and trying her best to keep her laughter quiet.

"Oh you are so paying for that" Finn said as he scooped her up bridal style, running up the stairs as fast as he could.

Once inside their bedroom, Finn sat her down. He was sure he would've taken a moment to admire her beauty like how he always did, but felt as if that could've been something saved for a later time. He felt wound so tightly that he was sure he was going to explode. 

His mouth immediately made contact with hers, as did his hands with her breasts. He kept walking forward so that Rey would walk backwards, her back soon hitting the top of the mattress. 

"Finn" Rey said. But it didn't sound as if she was calling his name out from enjoyment, but because she was genuinely trying to get his attention.

Finn hoped that whatever it was it could wait until after they had made love. He removed his hands from her breasts and drug them lower to her hips, where he made a desperate attempt to pull her legs apart. But Rey was resistant, and wouldn't let him. 

After removing his lips from her own, he drug them down to her neck and gave her several open mouthed kisses that were bound to leave marks.

"Finn" Rey said again, only this time pushing him back.

This got his attention, as he quickly regained control of himself.

He looked down at his wife and noticed the flush on her face. How fully her pupils were dilated, and how quickly her breasts rose and fell due to how quickly she was breathing.

She was telling him to continue in everyway but one. But still, that one 'no' still made him halt his movements.

"I knew I could get you home quicker by sending you all those pictures" Rey said. And Finn thought to himself, she had never been more right. He almost caused a few accidents trying as quickly as he could to get home to her.

"But I have one condition..." Rey continued.

Finn's left eyebrow rose, suddenly intrigued by what she had in mind... _that is..._ up until she revealed to him what it was.

"You can have me anyway you want..." she purred into his ear.

"You can do anything to me you want. I'll do anything to you you want me to...but" she said. Finn was sitting on pins and needles wondering what possibly the ' _but'_ could be.

"You have to stand there for five minuets...without touching me." 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break this story into three chapters instead of two.  
> Reasons:
> 
> 1\. The first chapter was the introduction, the second chapter is foreplay, the third chapter is the actual act
> 
> 2\. I am extremely drunk and cant write for too much longer.
> 
> PS, I am actually surprised I can convey these thoughts to you right now. Like seriously, I'm like four beers in, with a very heavy gravity (8.4)
> 
> PPS, for you non beer drinkers, and under aged people, that's a strong drink :))))))

Wait…what?! 

  
He couldn’t touch her? He couldn’t touch her?!

  
Oh Lord, this wasn’t happening. She wasn’t asking this of him. Finn couldn’t process what was happening let alone ‘accept’ what it was that she just told him. Due to the fact that the majority of the blood in his body was heading south.

  
Could he do this?

  
Should he do this?

  
He had a feeling that if he didn’t act on his impulses, his dick would probably shoot right off of his body. But then he looked at Rey, who was waiting for his response.  
She made that adorable face of hers. The one that said to him, ‘I’m willing to do whatever, but still feeling kind of shy about it.’

  
Yes. As horny as he was, Finn could still find his wife adorable.

  
Realizing he hadn’t said anything since she gave him the condition, Finn slowly began to nod his head. Rey’s face split into an enormous smile.“You will?!” she asked excitedly.

  
“It’s only five minutes. How bad can it be?” Finn replied.

  
Later realizing, he would soon be eating his own words.

  
“Okay” Rey said, trying to recapture her ‘dominate’ persona. “First, you have to take all of you clothes off” she said.

  
Finn quickly, and eagerly stripped down, until he was left in nothing but his boxers. The clingy material did absolutely nothing to hide the erection he had been supporting ever since Rey had sent him that picture. He went to reach for the waistband, until Rey grabbed his wrists.

  
“I’ve got this” she said into his ear.

  
Putting the tips of her fingers in either side of the waistband, she pulled down his boxers. And with them, the lower they got, the lower she knelt. Until she was on her knees in front of Finn.

  
Rey gently grazed one of Finn’s ankles without ever breaking eye contact with him. Indicating that she wanted him to step out of his boxers so he would be absolutely free of his clothing. 

  
Once the garment was tossed away, Rey brought her palms up to rest on the outside of Finn’s thighs.

  
She leaned in closer to him, and began kissing him in every place except where Finn wanted her to mostly. The front of his thighs, the tops of his knees, and his lower stomach, especially careful to go around his protruding anatomy that was pointing straight up.

  
“Rey” Finn whispered, more to himself than her.

  
He nearly caught himself slipping up, when he went to reach his hand to run it through her hair. He stopped in the middle of what he was doing as Rey raised an eyebrow at him. He immediately pulled his hand back, completely and totally lost in the moment. Forgetting completely that there were ‘rules’.

  
As he sat his hands back to his sides, Rey looked up at him and smiled. She rose from her place on the floor, ghosting her hands over his flesh. First his hips, then his stomach, then his chest, until she brought her hands up to his shoulders and decided to rest them there. Finn inhaled deeply. Knowing that he could do this. He could keep his hands to himself. No matter how increasingly hard his wife was making it for him... (no pun intended.)

  
Rey leaned forward and pressed her face into Finn’s neck and sighed. 

  
He never knew quite why, but he absolutely loved when she did that. Like she was about to unload all of her worries and stresses and anxieties onto him. Which he of course had no problem with. He, after all is her husband, and is supposed to take care of her. It made him feel special, in a way. Like she would only allow herself to be like this around him. Like she expected him to take care of her when she was like this. Which he would do…if only he could touch her….  
Rey began to open her mouth and place sloppy, wet kisses up and down his neck. Something else Finn also loved. 

  
She was pushing all of the right buttons, Finn was completely sure of this.

  
Rey stepped forward, mashing their bodies together. His stiff manhood pressing into the soft skin that was her belly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

  
“Oh Finn” she sighed into his skin.

  
Once again, Finn brought his arms up to wrap around her midsection. But also once again, realized he was about to break the rules Rey had laid out.  
He lowered his arms yet again, taking deep breaths in and out trying to not allow his wife to break his focus. But when she pulled her face out of the crook of his neck and had a knowing smile on her lips, it indicated that not only she had him right where she wanted, but that there was more to come.

  
Rey lifted one of her legs and proceeded to wrap it around Finn’s waist while grinding upon him. After a few seconds passed, he could no doubt begin to feel her slickness riding up and down his leg. He grit his teeth and stared up at the ceiling continuing to think to himself, ‘I can do this. I can do this.’

  
If I don’t look at her, I can do this.

  
If I don’t think about how wet she is, I can do this.

  
If I ignore how much I can smell she wants this, I can do this.

  
If I ignore how much I want to pin her to the wall right now, I can do this.

  
Finn kept repeating his mantra in his mind, until his thoughts were cut off by Rey twirling her tongue in Finn’s ear.

  
If asked by anyone, neither would be able to quite describe the noise Finn made. It was caught somewhere in between a shout and a yelp.

  
Finn clinched his fists as hard as he could, determined to show his wife that he could do this. He could give her what she wanted. He could wait a measly five minutes…even if it did feel like an eternity. And even if it did feel like he was about to come right there and then, untouched like some horny teenager who had just seen a boob for the first time. Even if Rey had moved from in front of him, to behind him, and continued to twirl her tongue in his ear.

  
Even if…

  
_DING, DING, DING!_

  
The timer had finally expired.

  
The sound was absolute music to Finn’s ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can STILL keep your fucking dyad. 
> 
> do you know im still so upset by the ending they decided to go with, I can't sit and enjoy the force awakens anymore?! simply due to the fact that I know whwere the story ends up?!
> 
> I love every single person who reads this story...I really do:))


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T MISS THE CLIMAX!!
> 
> (so sorry, couldn't help myself lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing motivates me to write more than seeing the finn/rey tag cluttered up with reylo crap 
> 
> once again,....#youcankeepyourfuckingdyad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finn twisted around as quickly as he could, grabbing Rey by her face while he kissed her as hard as he could. It was sloppy and uneven and all over the place but he wasn’t exactly trying for an attractive kiss in that moment. He was going for anything and everything that would allow him to have contact with his wife. That five minutes was absolute torture, and in the back of his mind he was thinking ‘what if I come home next week and she asks for six minutes?!’

But his mind quickly returned to him when he realized what the prize was that he had won.

Rey said that she would do anything.

_Anything._

Finn pulled back looking Rey in the eye. She looked almost as relieved as he was that the timer had gone off… _almost._

Finn pushed his face into her neck and bit down. Not hard enough to hurt, but definitely hard.

Rey whimpered as she held his head to her neck. Finn took her wrists in his hands, indicating that she wasn’t to touch him. Rey had had all the power previously, now it was Finn’s turn to have it. He released her wrists and put his hands on her shoulders pushing her lower and lower to the ground. Rey quickly realized what it was that he wanted. Still keeping her eyes on Finn, she began kissing his body like she had earlier. His stomach and hips, but Finn was having none of this. He clearly did not have the patience to handle her teasing anymore. He reached down and grabbed her wrists again and held them up over her head while they were pinned against the wall.

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him, taking an interest in him being a bit more dominant than he normally is. She opened her mouth as Finn leaned forward so she could receive him in her mouth and immediately began to suck.

Finn moaned as Rey’s amazing tongue went to work. Finally, finally, finally he was receiving some much needed attention from his wife’s talented mouth.

Squeezing her wrist tightly in one hand and interlacing their fingers together with the other, Finn began to move his hips in earnest as Rey continued pleasuring him. He tried to savor how warm and wet her mouth was, but at the same time felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

He tried as hard as he could to make the moment last a bit longer, but she had had him wound up so tightly for so long, it was bound to be over soon rather than later. Finn thrust his hips harder and harder, hearing the absolutely filthy slurping sounds coming from his wife. He squeezed his hands hard, trying so hard to hang on. But when he looked down, he was absolutely done for.

Rey was looking right up at him. His dick appearing then disappearing in that glorious mouth of her, all while spit and precum dripped down her chin…

“ ** _Ohhhhhh shiiiiiit!!!!”_** Finn screamed as his hips finally stuttered to a halt.

Rey sucked down one last time making sure he would completely empty himself in her mouth. She released him with a pop sound as she wiped her mouth the back of her hand after Finn released his hold on her. Both of his hands placed against the wall trying to keep his balance as he came down from the intensity of his orgasm.

Rey noticed his legs shaking as she went to stand up, a smug smile on her face. Although Finn couldn’t see it, as his head was hanging low in an attempt to catch his breath. Rey slipped her arms around Finn’s midsection. Wanting to help him stand up straight, and just wanting to hold him. She lifted one of her arms to run her hand through his hair as she helped him through his come down.

“Aw. Did I wear my man out?” Rey snickered.

Finn raised his head from the crook of her shoulder, before letting it collapse into her again. She had worn him out, and in an embarrassingly short amount of time too.

She had gotten him good, and she knew it.

Finn took a few more deep breaths to regain his composure before lifting his head successfully this time and looking Rey right in the eye. That smug look she wore was still ever present. Who’s to say it was still there when Finn flung her to the bed. The front of Rey’s legs hit the bed frame causing her to fall forward. She made an attempt to stand up again but Finn was already behind her, right hand in her hair, left hand on her wrist ensuring she wasn’t able to get up.

“Stay still” Finn said, with absolutely no playfulness in his voice.

When Finn released his hold on her, Rey did as she was told and didn’t move a muscle. Finn dropped to his knees while behind Rey, and used his fingers to spread her southern lips apart. It was then he could see how wet and wanting she was. And how in need of a release, or the very least attention, to be given to her as well. But he still intended to take his sweet time and pay Rey back for all the teasing that had been done to him earlier.

First he inserted his finger. Just one, but it was enough to make Rey shudder and to thrust her hips backwards in order to receive more of him. He then inserted a second finger before he stared pumping in and out of her while scissoring her open.

Rey groaned in anticipation. She was ready for the main course no doubt, but Finn was through with her yet. He bent his face down, and licked a long, forceful, painfully slow stripe right through her wetness, before leaning back down to place a bite mark on her right cheek. Rey backed her rear into Finn’s face again, signaling to him that she needed more. So Finn gave her more. He dove right back into her sweet juices, separating her petals with his tongue, searching for her clit to lap and suck and bite on. All the while he reinserted his two fingers into her folds while pleasuring her with his mouth giving her everything he had, listening intently to the noises his wife was making. When he was sure she was on the verge of coming, he immediately backed off. He brought his mouth away while extremely slowly still pumping his fingers in and out of her. Even backing into his fingers wasn’t enough pressure for her to finish. She needed his mouth again.

“Finn” Rey begged. With that Finn drove his fingers deeper, yet again just enough to keep her on edge but not enough to make her come.

“Finn…please” Rey said out of breath.

Finn snatched his fingers out before plunging back in. Feeling her inner walls grasp desperately onto his fingers, oh so need of anything to fill her up.

“Fff…..” Finn was sure she was bound to say his name again, but while he withdrew his fingers and slammed his dick inside of her tight, wet, heat, she was soon singing a different tune.

“ ** _Ffffffuck!!!!_**!” Rey screamed, coming so hard that she saw stars.

Finn pumped a few more times before he leaned over her body to whisper in her ear, “Tell daddy how you want it.”

Finn’s eyebrows shot straight up, surprised with himself. Rey had never referred to him as ‘daddy’ and he had never called himself that in the bedroom. So he was in wonder where this aggressiveness had come from all of a sudden. However, it wasn’t a strong enough thought for him to ponder over too long, because shortly after he began thrusting himself into Rey’s cunt as hard as he could.

“ _Oh fuck, Finn….fuck, fuck, fuck!!!! Finn, **please!!!**_ ” Rey screamed as she reached a hand back in order to hold him off for a moment.

She had already orgasmed, but Finn was just getting started. Finn pushed her hand forward and held it down, while bringing his other hand on her shoulder to make sure she couldn’t move forward or backwards.

She had absolutely no choice but to sit there and take it.

She pressed her face into the bedspread and bit down hard on the mattress comforter. Groaning and moaning. Praying for Finn to find his release soon.

Eventually soon enough, she could hear Finn’s victorious cry from behind her, as she felt his warm seed jet into her inner walls.

He slowly released his grip on her arm and shoulders, realizing that he had gripped her hard in multiple places, more than once, and that she would probably have bruises in the morning. But she was just fine with that.

Every time the young couple had made love with one another they had said it was the best sex they had ever had. And this time was no different.

Finn slowly withdrew himself from Rey, who, if it weren’t for the bedframe she was bent over, would be flat on the ground. He placed his hands at her hips and brought his lips down to her back and placed several gentle kisses over her spine.

“You okay?” he asked.

The sex had been downright mind blowing but he wanted to make sure that she was on the same page as him.

She turned her face towards him to reveal the smile she was wearing, as he returned the smile then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

He informed her that he would be right back as he back away from her. Saying that he would return with a wet washcloth.

As Finn walked to the bathroom, he thought in the back of his mind, ‘Now it’s my turn to give her a challenge.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas ya filthy animals lol :)))))
> 
> enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned :))


End file.
